Witches Brew
by Chelsea Jay
Summary: /ON HIATUS/ Rose has some really creepy dreams, and when she wakes up they end up coming true. AH, AU, Gore, Minor Character Death, Evil!Rose, No Plot What-So-Ever, Witch!Rose, Mindfuck. This story is really pointless. I wrote it for a Halloween contest, which I won, but still. /ON HIATUS/


This is _my_ entrance for the "VA-Bloodlines Halloween One-Shot Contest" Hosted by '_Love Fades Mine Has – A VA Lovers Group'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters or places recognized in this story, Richelle Mead does, if I did Rose would have never been with Adrian & Dimitri would have thrown her into his bed the moment he was free of his guards. All I own is this brilliant plot.**

**Witches Brew**

**Rated ****M**

**Rose x Dimitri**

**AH, AU, Canon Compliant**

**Gore, Minor Character Death, Evil!Rose, No Plot, Witch!Rose**

**This story is really pointless, I don't know why I wrote it.**

Halloween, the day I would come into complete power, was tomorrow. I'd been waiting for this moment ever since my father told me about his side of the family. The only thing I was worried about were hunters. If anyone found out I was a witch, they'd try to kill me. Especially since I hadn't reached my full potential, but that would change come twelve a.m.

Getting out of bed I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Upon getting out I dressed myself in a fitted black dress with my favorite heels. Walking out of my room I ran straight into Christian, my roommate/best friend's boyfriend.

"Watch it, Sparky!" I hissed in pain as I rubbed my shoulder. He glared at me before flipping me off and continuing down the hallway. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs.

"Lissa," I whined going into the kitchen. "Can you keep your dog on a leash, I really don't want fleas."

She rolled her eyes and gave me a pointed look. I glared back at her before realizing we weren't the only people in the kitchen. She was sitting next to Mia, who was sitting across from Mason and Eddie, while Dimitri was standing against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Morning," I said with a huge grin walking to the fridge to grab a brownie cupcake left over from dessert. Dimitri grimaced.

"Rose, you need to have a balanced breakfast. Eating that type of food is unhealthy," he complained.

"My life, my body. I'll do what I want Comrade. I'm pretty sure we've had this conversation a million times," I replied.

"And we'll have it a million more until you listen," he retorted.

"Will you both just shut up," Adrian whined coming into the kitchen with a bottle of Jack in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Depends, do you ever plan to stop drinking or smoking?" I questioned him raising one perfectly groomed eyebrow. He furrowed his brow then shrugged.

"Do you plan on being in my bed anytime soon?" He countered.

"Not if you were the last man on earth," I joked as he chose to raise a brow.

"Oh really, well I guess you have your answer then smartass." I laughed and walked over lightly hitting him on the shoulder.

"Whatever! Anyway, what are you guys up too?" I asked. Even though Lissa was my best friend since childhood I still barely knew anything about her life. I'd met everyone here through her and they didn't share much about themselves either.

"Nothing of importance," she said giving Dimitri a side glance.

"Yeah, sure, I've only known you we were four. I don't deserve to know anything about your life. That would just be selfish of me." I bit out harshly before turning around and stomping towards the living room only to be stopped by a strong hand.

Spinning around I glared at the beautiful man before me. Looking from him to where his hand tugged my arm, I huffed.

"Bad things happen to people who touch me," I stated casually. Dimitri removed his hand but stood his ground.

"Sorry, but you wanted to know. So stay and find out." He said while sounding a bit annoyed. I laughed.

"What the hell, a witch hunt?" I joked but no one laughed. My face straightened.

"Seriously, a witch hunt?" I repeated.

"Yeah, a witch hunt." Christian said. He'd returned from the bathroom while they were explaining their job to me.

I groaned eternally. Just my luck to befriend the girl who was gonna be the end of my existence.

"And who are you looking for?" I wondered aloud.

"Well," Eddie answered. "We've got word that there's a Mazur in the area who's coming into blossom soon."

My eyes popped out of my head. I was actually gonna introduce Lissa to my dad today, but that would be a mistake. Nobody here knew that I was a Mazur so if I keep myself busy they'd never know.

"Do you know them? You seemed to recognize the name." Mason pointed out.

"No, it's just my family used to tell me stories about them. I thought it was fake I didn't know it was real. But I have something I need to do, oh and Lissa. My dad had to cancel, I forgot to tell you last night when he called." I yelled back already heading out of the front door.

"Old man," I said sitting down on my fathers couch.

"Who are you calling 'Old Man'?"

"Obviously you, but let's stop before the bickering starts. We have a problem." I stated calmly.

"And what is that?" He said giving me a quizzical look taking a sip of his coffee.

"My friends are witch hunters and they asked me to help them look for me." I said nonchalantly.

My dad choked on his drink and gave me a frightened look.

"Only you would end up friends with a group of witch hunters," he said with a small chuckle.

"Shut up! This isn't funny. What should I do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I gave him a confused look.

"Kill them." An evil grin spread across my face.

"Of course, what else would I do… well I guess I'll be going now. Don't wanna stay too long, incase one of them followed me."

"Here," my dad said tossing me sheathed dagger. "I charmed it, I was meant to give it to you tomorrow. But you might need it more today. Have fun" He said with a wicked grin as I left his home.

"I knew it!" A voice squeaked from behind me. I turned around to see Mia.

"What are you talking about?" I inquired.

"I saw you walking out of Mazur's house. No one listened to me when I told them it was you, so I decided to follow you."

"Oh," I said smiling. "and what did you find out?"

"That you're his daughter and you're a wit-" I cut her off with a quick swipe to the jugular.

Her blood spilled from her body as her corpse dropped to the ground. Cackling, I bent over and whispered in her dead ear.

"I couldn't let you live with that secret, now could I?" Then walked off as if nothing happened. My father owned this whole area so there was no one to witness my murder.

"Have you seen Mia?" Eddie asked when I walked through the front door.

"Nope, I had things to do. Do I look like her keeper?" I asked annoyed. Eddie eyed me suspiciously.

"She told me she was gonna follow you. She had this crazy idea that you were the witch."

"Oh she did?" I said smiling.

"Yeah, we told her she was nuts. Lissa's known you almost all her life. She'd know by now, you would've been dead."

"Nice to know," I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing… Hey, wanna go with me to buy some candy for the trick-or-treaters? Maybe we'll run into Mia there if she's following me." I asked heading for the front door.

"Sure," He said following me out.

We drove to the store in silence and went in. I lured him to the butchers telling him I needed meet for dinner. When we got back there I saw that it was closed and smirked.

"Eddie," I whined. "I think I heard something back there!"

"What was it? No, you know what? I'll go check, stay here." He told me.

Slipping behind the counter I grabbed the mallet and followed him silently. The lights in the butchers room where out but I could see perfectly.

"Did you find it?" I asked in a whimper.

"I thought I told you to stay there?" He asked whipping around as I slammed the mallet into his face.

"Oh, poor Eddie, I never do what I'm told." He tried to get up as I slammed the mallet into his hands.

"You should have listened to Mia, too bad she's dead now." I laughed before kicking him in the balls.

"What did you do to her?" He groaned out.

"Oh nothing," I said and I pounded the mallet into his dick. "Just slit her throat. Quick and painless, too bad you won't get the same."

I kicked him in the stomach then began to pound the mallet into his head. When I heard the cracking sound of his skull I started pounding even harder. By the time I was finished head was nothing but a bloody spot on the ground.

Laughing I walked out of the backroom. Depositing my weapon and changing my clothes, I went on to find my next victim.

"Mason? Mason? Where are you?" I called out.

"In the shed," he yelled back. I walked to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Chopping wood, the ehat went out so I figured the fire place could keep us warm." He explained.

"Can I try? I used to watch my mom chop the logs when I was a kid."

"Sure. Here let me show you how to do it." He said handing me the axe and showing me how to swing it.

Stepping back he gave me space to swing. I lift the ask and brought it down, swiftly turning with enough momentum to chop of his head. His body dropped to the floor. I continued to hack his body into pieces until he looked like minced meat.

"Too easy," I said dropping the axe and locking up the shed before heading to my room to shower. "Too. Damn. Easy."

Screaming I launched myself from the bed, covered in sweat. Looking around, I realized I was back at the academy.

"It was just a dream," I whispered. "It was just a dream."


End file.
